The widespread use and rapid advancement of the internet increased consumer demand for a semiconductor memory module with greater memory capacity. Semiconductor memory modules are being developed towards improving high density mounting such as stacking semiconductor devices. A semiconductor memory module may include a device extending memory capacity in an electronic circuit system such as a personal computer (PC) or a mass-storage workstation. A semiconductor memory module may include a printed circuit board (PCB) on which a plurality of semiconductor memory chips are mounted.
Conventional semiconductor memory modules may lack the increased memory capacity consumers demand because not only the area where semiconductor memory chips are mounted is limited, but also due to the rising cost of increasing integration density.
FIGS. 1A and 1B are a perspective view and a side view illustrating a conventional semiconductor memory module, respectively.
Referring to FIGS. 1A and 1B, a semiconductor memory module may include a PCB 10 and memory components 20. The PCB 10 may be a rigid PCB, and the memory components 20 may be a semiconductor memory chip or a semiconductor memory package.
The PCB 10 may include connector connecting pins 12 provided at one end to be electrically connected to a main board of an electronic circuit system such as a personal computer (PC) or a workstation when the PCB 10 is inserted into a connector of the main board. The memory components 20 may be mounted on a first surface of the PCB and a second surface facing the first surface using a mounting device 25.